Team:RAMN
by Glitch the wolf
Summary: Despite the title,this is a serious story. Don't judge it as a parody. This was influenced by Rooster Teeths show called RWBY. This story is about a boy named Noah and his time at Beacon Academy. Read as he faces drama, friendship, horrors, and adventure at his time in Beacon Academy, and maybe beyond. (This story does not go with any of my others and can be read seperate)
1. Chapter 1- Earth Shaker

Narrator.

Legends...storiees scattered throught time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villians. Forgetting so easily that we are remnents, by-products of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An innevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the Creatures of Grimm to be exact. These creatures set there sights on man and all of its creations. The two forces clashed, the creatures being intent to turn mans brief existence...into nothing. However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to make that change, and in time mans passion, resourcefulness, and inginuity...led them to the tools that would help them evn the odds. This being appropriatly named...dust. With dust in hand, man lit there way through the darkness, and in the shadows absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights flicker, and die. And when the light is gone, darkness will rise again. So live lfe at your fullest, get hope along the way. But just remember that in the end, the darkness will prevale, and when it does...everything as we know it will cease to exist.

Time:Present day

Location:City of Vale

Noah's P.O.V

"Where did the creature go!" The cop said with slight static from my police scanner

"Not sure, tell all police in range of the radios to be on look out of a heavily armored creature of Grimm in the city district. We cant have it running around terorizing the streets." I heard the other cop say over my scanner.

Great, another creature loose in the city, this is all i need right now. I thought that to myself as I was sitting in my room working on my weapon as I was just recently excepted into the School of Beacon. A special school that trained legendary warriors known as hunters and huntresses to fight the Creatures of Grimm and keep the world that we all know and love from ceasing to exist. I have always wanted to be a hunter as my father, mother, and grandfather where all hunters...that was until about about two years ago when they where all three simotainiously killed at the Battle for Vale. We may have won and though many hunters and Huntresses fought bravely and well in the battle, it was still considered the biggest faliure in the history of beacon as many lost there lives in the fight. Ever since those cops came to my doorstep and told me the unfortunate news I have been sending in letters to beacon to see if one day I could get into the legendary school and building my weapon...and today that weapon would be complete. My weapon was two, arm mounted, tri-barrel machine guns that where powered by Earth dust to give them that extra power that was needed for a 9mm machine gun to have that extra kick to harm a Creature of Grimms armour, and the creature itself. Of course a moddern day hunter's weapon isn't complete unless it has a seecondary function. My secondary function being that the barrels disconnected from the upper-reciever of the gun and slid back until the barrels went from my elbow to my wrist. Then the ammo box, which was on the outside of my elbows in gunform, then slid forword and infront of my hands and acted as what was pretty much a hammer...except you punch with it.

I stood back from my workbench and stared at my weapon trying to think of a name for it. I looked up at the three plaques that where above the bench. The plaques contained my fathers, mothers, and grandfathers weapons. My dads being two revolvers that he could flick into the palm of his hand and the handles would have spiked knuckles, his weapon was powered by fire dust and was called Blazing Inferno. My moms was a double sidded trident that would split in in half and the two sections would snap together and the blades would all form togother into a grip and trigger, his formed a double-barreled shotgun. It was powered by Water dust and was cleverly named Posiedon's Rage. Then there was my grandfather. His weapon was highly oldschool in style. It was simply an old style belt-fed machine gun that had a giant weight on the bottom of the grip that was surging with Energy Dust. So all you had to do was grab the barrel of the gun and use the highly weighted grip as a club, the Energy dust would push down on an enemy with bunecrushing force. His weapon was appropriatly named Skullcracker. I stared at the three weapons for inspiration and looked down at my own.

"They would be proud." I thought to myself as I continued to think of what to name my newly crafted creation. Then I got it. I put my arms in the two metal guantlets that supported the weapons weight. At the opening end of the guantlets there is a grip that had two buttons on it. One to shoot the gun, and one to transform it between the two modes. I built them perfectly as they just felt...right, like it was an expansion of myself. This was a good sign as my dad always said that that is what a hunters weapon should be like, and if it wasn't that...than it was just scrap parts. I stood there and stared at my weapons and said it outloud.

"Earth Shaker. Yea, thats what I will call you. Earth Shaker." I said to myself out of pride.

I then heard someone knock on my door and walked over to answer it. I started to open it and noticed a very familiar man standing at my doorstep. They one and only Proffeser Ozpin. Ozzpin was the headmaster at Beacon Academy and if he ever showed up at your door, well...lets just say that it was pretty obvious where you where heading.

"H...Hello Proffesor." I said.

"Hello there young man, may I speek with your...wait, you said proffesor. Young man, do you know who I am?" Ozzpin questioned.

"Yes..I do. Your the headmaster at Beacon Accademy. I'm the one who has been sending you those letters to see if I could be invited to train at your school. I have always wanted to be a hunter and..." I was cut off by Ozzpin.

"Did you build those?" He asked.

"Build what?" I responded.

"The weapons on your wrist." He replied.

"Oh, yea...why?" I questioned.

"May I see what they do?" He asked .

"Sure." I said.

I lifted my arms up to give im a good view of Earth Shaker.

"Give me a target." I asked.

Ozzpin turned and looked around my yard to find a good target. I had a fairly big yard around my house, so I didn't expect there to be many targets to shoot at, and I dont think Ozzpin was having much luck finding one either. Then we heard an odd rustling come from the woods behind my house. We went behind the house to be greeted by a single Beowolf walking through the woods. Ozzpin was behinf me and tapped my shoulder. I turned to see what he had to say but I could tell by where he was looking that that Beowolf was my target. I put Earth Shaker into hammer form and hit the ground under me to get its attention. However I forgot that my weapon used Earth dust and the result sent a shockwave through the ground that nearly knocked over the Beowolf, but it deffinatly got its attention as it came charging towards me on all fours. I took an abbrasive stance and waited for it to be point blank distance away from me. As soon as the Beowolf came close to me I swung my fist forward and the hammer made direct contact with the Beowolfs head. Due to the Earth Dust powering my weapon, the Beowolf flew back about ten feet until it hit the ground. It was very dazed from my attack so I took that chance and lept into the air while putting Earth Shaker into gunmode. I landed ontop the Beowolf, it obviously noticed and realized what waws really going on as it opened its mouth and revieled its teeth. There was its weekspot, the mouth. The Beowolf went in for the bite but instead bit on the barrels of Earth Shaker as I stuck them in its mouth...and then pulled the trigger. The mix of rapid fire and Earth dust made the back of the Beowolfs head completely explode outword. I felt the Beowolf go limp on the end of Earth Shaker as soon as I did this. I pulled Earth Shaker out of the Beowolfs mouth and put it into travel mode. I then looked back at Ozzpin who was clapping as he walked closer to me.

"So you want to ho to my school?" He asked.

"More than anything." I responded.

"Well, go tell your parents that you will be coming with me." He said.

"Proffesor, I think my parents already know." I informed him.

"And why is that?" He questioned.

I didn't say anything from that point on as I just walked Ozzpin to my room the had the three plaques in them, and simply pointed. Ozzpin only said one thing.

"Welcome to Beacon." He said.


	2. Chapter 2- The ship

Noah's P.O.V

I was following behind Ozzpin through the the field around my house that was easily 50 acres at least. I wasn't exactly sure where he was leading me. I iknow he said welcome to Beacon and all, but I'm assuming where not just going to walk there...right. I mean that is easily a two month trip at least and this years initiation for Beacon was in two days. I would have to get there by today if I wanted to even think about getting into Beacon. I decided to ask.

"Ozzpin, where exactly are we going. I mean, it's not like we are walking there right?" I asked.

Ozzpin stopped walking and turned to look at me. "No, we aren't walking" He said as he pulled what looked to be a small walkie talkie out of his pocket and put it up to his mouth to speak. "Bring it down, where ready." He said into the walkie talkie.

This struck odd to me as I had absolutely no clue what that ment. I was going to ask until I heard a loud, rumbling noize from above. I looked up and at first noticed nothing, except that the noize was deffenatly getting closer to us. I didn't know what it was and my instincts got ahold of me as a put Earth Shaker into gun mode to prepare for something that was obviously much bigger than me. Ozzpin must have heard Earth Shaker transform as he looked down to face me.

"There will be no need for that." He said to me as he put the walkie talkie back up to his mouth. "Disengage cloaking device."

I looked back up to see I ginormous ship materialize out of the clouds. I was stuck in awe as the gigantic ship hovered down to ground level. The noize from it was making hard to think as the giant thrusters and turbines on the ship where making, easily, the loudest sound I have ever heard. I looked back at Ozzpin and pointed at the ship and lipped something along the lines of 'Is that where I'm going?' I guess it was as he nodded in agreement as he started walking towards the monster of a ship.

"Well, I guess this is it. I'm going to Beacon." I said as I put Earth Shaker into travel mode and walked with Ozzpin onto the ship, that is if there was an entrance. I sure as hell didn't see one anywhere on it. Well, maybe it's on the other side and wwe just need to walk around. Then Ozzpin put th walkie talkie back up to his mouth.

"Lower the stairs." He said. Well, the ship did just that. A gaint hatch opened up on the side of the ship that we where on. The sound that the airlock made on the hatch was almost enough to momentarily drown out the turbines of the ship. Once opened the stairs started to build out from the ship and head straight towards Ozzpin and I. I'm not sure if the pilot meant to make the stairs finish building right infront of us, or if it was just luck, either way it was pretty freaking cool on my opinion...although you could tell Ozzpin was definatly used to it as he was completely unfazed by absolutely everything that was going on here.

Ozzpin set foot on the newly formed stairs of the ship that led to a section on the bottom of the ginourmous ship that seemed to be made completely of windows. I followed and went up them as well. It seemed to take at least five minutes to get up the stairs to the ship until we where finally inside. Looking around the room I was in I saw many things, one being that this part of the ship was deffinatly mainly made of windows. There where also many peaple, I'm assuming that it was all the new, or returning, students of Beacon.

"Well, is this where I'm staying until we get to Beacon?" I asked Ozzpin.

I guess it was as Ozzpin simply noddded ond started walking away. I decided to ask students any other answers I needed. First I wanted to find somewhere to sit. I lookeds around some more and noticed all the small details of the design of the ship that made it look better than anything I have ever been on. I looked around some more and noticed a small bench that was next to one of the many windows on this part of the ship and went to sit down...then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a small faunus that had, what looked to be, the ears and tail of a cat. I was never one to discriminate the faunas as I thought that they where just the same as peaple...just with a tail and there ears looked differant.

"Um...hello. What do you need." I asked the faunus, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Oh...um...I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but could you please help me." She asked.

"Well...sure. What do you need?" I asked.

"Well...I'm new here and you look like someone who has been at Beacon for a while now. Some group of hunters over there took my bag. It has some really personal stuff in it and I need it back. Can you help me...please?" She begged.

I guess my taller stature made me look older, and it probably didn't help that Earth Shaker was covered in dried up blood from the Beowolf. I decided not to tell her that I was also new here and have her find someone else to help.

"Sure, what are there names and where are they at?" I asked.

"I'm not sure on there actual names, but I do know that there team name was team:CRDL. They're over there." She said as she pointed over at a group of four guys that where standing there pointing and laughing, the one in the middle was holding her bag.

"Ok...um, what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh...its Katherine." She replied "But you can call me Kat." She said.

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at this. "OK Kat, I'll be back. Stay here." I said as I walked over to the group of boys that looked like your stariotippical bully's of a school that where usually all talk.

"Hey...I believe you guys have something of my friends. I suggest giving it back before this gets much worse than it needs to be." I said, much louder than I should have. This drew a lot of attention that was followed by whispers of the crowd that was forming around the team and I.

"Ha...and who are you. Her boyfriend or something." He said as him and his team started laughing.

"No...just met her actually. I'm just doing whats right." I said.

"Wait...you mean to tell me that your actually helping the faunus. Are you a freak like them or something?" He asked, still chuckling behind his voice.

"Why does it really matter that she's a faunus, there the same as us." I said.

"No...there really not." He said. This pissed me off more than anything as I hated the thought of discrimination. I started walking towards him.

"Hey buddy, you might want to back up. I would if I where you." He said as he stood up and drew his weapon, which looked very uncreative and pathetic. It was litterally just an over-sized mace.

"Really thats the best you got." I put the left side of Earth Shaker into hammerfist form and the right into gun form. This made the guy jump back.

"Alright then...freshman. You have the weapons, but can you fight?" He said with a smirk on his face.

I didn't say anything. I just took a fighting stance and waved him over to make the first move...and he did. Biggest mistake ever to charge though. I simply side stepped him and planted my left arm into his back. Since my left arm was in hammerfist form, and the force of Earth dust, made him fly forwards, completely stunning him. I ran next to himand kicked him over on his back and put my foot on his chest. I then pointed my right arm, which was in gun mode, at his face and started spinning the barrels.

"Just give me what I want before this gets worse fo you." I said putting tthe barrels closser to his face.

"Alright...fine...just take it." He said as he waved over a member of his team to give me the bag. I turned to grab it, but I kept Earth Shaker pointed at his face. I grabbed the bag and put Earth Shaker back into travel mode and let my foot off of his chest. I walked over to Katherine and handed her bag to her.

"Thank you...um, I don't think I got your name." She said.

"Oh, I'm Noah." I said walking back over to the bench I was originally going to sit at for the ride to Beacon.

"Again...thank you so much." She said as she walked away.

"Well...this is going to be an interesting year." I said to myself as I sat down on the bench, stairing off int the sky as I waited to get to Beacon.


	3. Chapter 3- Welcome to Beacon

Noah's P.O.V

You could definatly tell who on the ship was new here and who wasn't, by this I mean that all the newer kids are all crowding the windows of the ship looking out just to get a glimpse of the sky as we got closer to Beacon, and all the veterans, or at least second year attenders, where standing back watching all the freshman...usually laughing amongst themselves. Every single window was covered in peaple trying to see outside, except for one, that window being mine. This was probably on account of the small fight I just got into with that guy from team CRDL. Not a single person has came towards me since that happened. Well...all except for Kat, but that was understandable as I did help her out. It probably didn't help that I looked like I just murdered someone because of the dried Beowolf blood that was still on Earth Shaker. I have a feeling that I made a really bad impression on everyone on the ship. I honestly didn't care about that, it's not like I new anybody here. I guess I had nothing to lose...yet.

"Attention all students, if you look out the windows now you will be able to see the entrance to Beacon. This is where we will be landing. That is all." Said the female voice over the ship's intercom.

"I think they're a step ahead of you." I said to myself as I turned around on the bench to face the window. Well...it was definatly a big school, I'll give it that. You, honestly, couldn't even see all of it, just the entrance. I guess the intercom didn't say look at the school, she did only say that you would see the entrance. That being said, it was still an amazing sight to see and was very complex looking. I could tell that I wasn't the only one thinking that either as all the peaple who where still looking out the windows started talking to eachother, eventually leading to what just sounded like collective 'oo's and ah's'. I may have been looking at the entrance to the jaw dropping school like everyone else, but I had no care in joining in on the oo's and ah's as I wasn't the most talkiative person around...or really new anybody to do it with. I would probably look pretty stupid if I was just standing here, alone, talking to myself about the school.

The ship started to decend to the air docks infront of the school, making the turbines make an awful screaching noise as they turned to face downwards. You could definatly tell who here was a faunus, or just had really sensative hearing, at this point as they all covered their ears when this happened. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I looked back out the window and realized how fast we where descending towards the docks. We would be docking in around ten seconds.

"Attention students, the ship will be docking in around 15 seconds." The female voice said over the intercom, ending with a slight static sound.

"Well, 15 seconds is pretty close." I said to myself.

You could feel the ship nearly instantly stop as it felt like all your weight just shifted downwards. I almost fell over as the closest thing to that was like when your in an elevator and it starts going down, this was like that...times ten. I looked around to see if I was the only one, I could tell that I definatly wasn't as some peaple where actually laying on the ground. Again, I couldn't help but chuckle once more. I then heard that same noise of the airlock of the ship opening and the stairs building off from it to meet the ground. I looked in the general direction that I thought the airlock was in and saw kids crouding around it to get out. You couldn't even see the door becuase of the ocean of students surrounding it, then it slammed shut. I stood up, alarmed, and put Earth Shaker into gun mode. I wasn't the only one alarmed as I heard many other weapons get either un-sheathed or I heard the sound of metal parts moving from the kids who had, what I call, two step weapons. Then a hologram of a woman appeared in the middle of the mirror covered hallway in the ship.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." It the hologram said, sounding like the same girl over the intercom. "My name is Glinda Goodwitch. You are all among the privledged few who have been selected to attend Beacon. Our world is currently expeiriencing an incredible time of peice since the Battle for Vale two years ago, and as future hunters and huntresses, it is you duty to uphold it. At some point in your lives you have demenstrated the courage needed for such a task. Now it is our turn to give you the knowledge needed to protect our world. Once again new students, welcome to Beacon." The hologram then flickered away and faded into nothing.

The airlock then opened back up and the sea of students slowly disapeared through it, me being at the back of that sea. Once at the door, I looked back to see if I forget anything, but then I remembered that all I had was Earth Shaker. I turned back and started walking down the stairs towards beacon.

I set foot on the ground and put my hands on my side as the ship behind me took off and went back into the clouds.

"Well Noah, welcome to Beacon." I proudly said to myself.

(Authors notes. If your reading, then thank you. I just wanted to say that I do love to get comments and critesism on my stories, good or bad. I would also like to say that you can give me your RWBY OC's and I will make a few refrences to them throughout my stories. I would also like to say that I do listen to my readers, ideas of any kind are always welcome. Thank you for reading.)


	4. Chapter 4- Welcome to Beacon pt 2

Noah's P.O.V

I couldn't believe how amazing beacon looked from the ship, but seeing it up close like this was just...unbelievable. The entrance started as a large, wide pathway that led to an even larger courtyard that had a ginormous, highly detailed fountain in it that had carvings of all of the different symbols for dust on it. The courtyard was cirrcular and was surrounded by large, stone pillars that where easily four stories tall. At the top top of the pillars was a stone ring the connected them all. There was also a bunch of trees and other wildlife in the courtyard, some i've never even seen before. Beyond the courtyard and fountain was the entrance to Beacon's main entrance. I guess if I want to figure out what to do next, I should go there.

I started walking towards the enrance and saw many more never before seen things, at least in my eyes that is. There was one thing that struck odd to me, around the beggining of the courtyard was a small, around a foot deep crater. It looked at least a year old as all the rubble in it had already settled. I just thought that someone with an explosive weapon had a missfire with there weapon, so I decided not to question it. Then a loud static echoed throughout the courtyards.

"All students report to the Main Hall immediatly, thank you." The intercom went off with a high pitched ring and more static, this being followed by the few kids that where still in the courtyard going into a sudden sprint towards the Main Hall.

I started heading towards the hall...slowly. This probably wasn't the best thing to be doing as whatever they where doing in the Main Hall was probably very important, yet here I was just strolling along and taking in the senery. I was definatly going to be the last person in the hall, although I really didn't care at this point. I could always just ask another student if I missed anything important. Whatever they where doing in there couldn't be that important, right? I mean it was only the first day that anybody was at Beacon this year, and the freshman don't start there classes untill after the initiation. Ok...maybe I should ne in there...like...now. I started to pick up the pase, dramatically at that. I was going as fast as my legs wouldlet me. It probably didn't help that I was a bigger person, not in fat, to biggen with. I was an average of around 6 foot 3 after all. My combat armor probably didn't help either. I was training to be a tank class hunter like my grandfather, so I needed the armor to do it. And I did, at least...everything except a helmet. I didn't have time to make one before I left for Beacon today, and the only reason I have the armor that I'm wearing is because they used to be my dads. I just grabbed them before I left.

I finally made it to the entrance to the Main Hall after around a minute or two of nothing but sprinting. All I noticed was that the doors to it where huge...and that I was a bit winded. Before I even opened the doors I recognized the voice of Ozzpin. he sounded like he was giving a speach.

"Well, at least I didn't miss all of it." I said, starting to listen to, what I was assuming, was halfway through the speach.

"So, students of Beacon, I would want to say that your training here will not be easy. However, it will pay off as one day it will be your doing that this world is still safe. All this being said, I need to make a quick announcement. All freshman students will be escorted on a tour of Beacon by a team of last years freshman class, if you are a sophmore or up you will be reporting to your normal classes at 9 am tommorow morning, you will have the rest of today to get settled in. Now, the team escorting all of you will be..." Ozzpin took a long pause, as if he was waiting for someone to tell him who this team was. I was just hopeing that it wasn't that CRDL team that I had problems with on the ship. "Team RWBY."

Well, it wasn't CRDL. So I was happy. I looked up on the stage that Ozzpin was on to see team RWBY walk up. It was definatly an all female team, not that there was anything wrong with that. I did like the team name though, it was just...different than some of the other team names that I heard of, but lets not mention those. The team names where made by taking the first letter of the first name of each team members name, being there only four to a team. But the way they where all dressed made it work a different way as well. One of them was wearing red, another white, then black, and finally yellow, which also made up the acronym RWBY, but with colors, not there names. This was what made there team name so different as there letters also stood for colors. I just found this very fascinating for something that was always random. I hope that my team name has something cool like that happen.

"After all of the sophmores, juniors, and seniors walked off to go to there doorms, leaving nothing but a room full of freshman and team RWBY in the room. One of them, the one in black, stepped up to the michrophone that was still on the stage.

"Hello future Hunters and Huntresses. My name is Blake, this is Ruby, Yang, and Weiss." Blake said, gesturing to the other three members of the team. She sounded very calm and relaxed. "As you all know, we will be giving you a tour of Beacon. We will be splitting all of you into four groups to make things easier." She backed away from the mic, she was probably trying to figure out how to evenly split all of us. That was until the one in white, or Weiss, stepped up to the microphone.

"I want everyone of each class of Hunter to split. Rifleman here, Close Combat there, Tanks here, and Ranged over there." She sounded very uptight and snobby, but it was a good way of doing it as it worked very well. If you ask me, it was nearly even between the four classes as well. There was at least twenty, or so, of each class of hunter. I wanted to train as a tank class hunter, so thatsthe group I went with. Weiss nodded as if she was proud of what she just did and stepped back up to the michrophone.

"Very good. If you are a rifleman, you will be escorted by Blake. Close quarters will be with yang, Ranged with Ruby, and tanks will be with me." This just didn't sound right to me, Weiss didn't look the type to be a tank class, she looked more like a Rifleman to me as her weapon just seemed to be some type of thin-bladed sword with a revolving cylinder in the hilt. Maybe there team just didn't have a tank class and she decided to escort us. Yang then stepped up to the mic.

"At the end of the tour will be a small surprise we have for all of you, we will all meet in the training gym at 8 o'clock tonight." I looked at my watch to see that is was only 3 o'clock right now. This place must be bigger than I thought. Weiss went back to the mic.

"Now, are there any questions before we start the tour?" Weiss asked.

Multiple hands shot up into the air. If they actually tried to answer all of these, it would easily knock off an hour of our tour time.

"Yes, you there in the black with the longsword. Whats your question?" Yang screamed into the mic, pointing at someone in the back of my group you could definatly tell who the exciting one of the group was.

"How come Ruby hasn't said anything yet?" The person asked, All I could see was the top of his head, I think he was either a faunus of the Ram species, or was just wearing a horned helmet. He definatly had horns attached to something on his head.

"What?" Yang asked.

"She is your teams leader, right. Her name comes first in your team name. That means she leads it, am I not correct?" He asked, proving a good point.

"Well yea...but...uh..." Yang choked out like she was confused, Blake stepped up to save her from embaresment.

"What Yang was trying to say is that yes, you are correct. But you should never look at a team like someone is a leader and the rest are just minions to that person. A team's strength depends on how well your team listens to eachother, especially on the battlefield..." Blake was cut off by Yang

"That and she hasn't talked beacuse she has a thing for new weapons." Yang said with a smirk on her face as she looked over at Ruby, she just gave her a look of 'Why did you just say that?' It was actually pretty funny. Ruby finally went up to the mic.

"Blake is right, and so is Yang...sort of. I do like to look at new weapons as I just find them fascinating and that they should be treated like they are phisically part of you. There is actually a few cool looking ones that I've been stairing at throughout the day." Ruby then jumped back from the mic and now had a look of 'Why did I just say that?' I think Ruby might have a bit of stage fright to, but thats just an assumption.

Once that question was asked, most of the hands went down. The rest where fairly stupid or expected questions.

"Well, now that all that is out of the way, lets start the tour." Wiess said.

(Authors notes: It would be very appriciated if you left comments or tips in the reviews of this story so I know if I'm doing any good on it or not. I will take good or bad advice, I actually very appriciate it when I do. I would also like to say that I except OC's and I do read and respond to my readers comments. Thank you for reading if you got this far in the story.)


	5. Chapter 5- The Tour

Noah's P.O.V

The tour had just started but it felt like it had been going on for hours now. I thought I would be excited about this, but in all honesty, it was pretty boring. The school was almost complettely semetric in design, this made it seem like we had been walking in a giant circle of nothing but repeating classrooms, even though we where only half way done with the tour. All I was waiting for was the so called suprise at the end of the tour. I pulled out my watch to see what time it was...6 o'clock.

"Well, two hours left." I quietly said to myself as I put my watch back in my pocket.

"What was that?" I heard Weiss's voice come out of the crowd.

I looked up to see Weiss staring out me with her arms crossed, realizing the group had been fairly silent on the tour and my voice was easily heard.

"Oh...um, I was just checking what time it was. Sorry if I did domething...I guess." I said, not exactly sure what I did that deserved for Weiss to completely stop everyone in the middle of the hall.

"Ok then, come on. Where almost there." Weiss said. I wasn't rreally sure what she was talking about. It was only six o'clock so I knew she wasn't talking about the suprise in the training gym.

"Almost where?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The training gym, we need to get there." Weiss said.

"But...it's only six o'clock. We don't need to be there until eight...right?" I asked as some of the students pulled out watches of there own and started to talk amongst themselves in agreement to what I just said.

"What are you talking about, it's seven thirty right now." Weiss said, sounding slightly confused.

"No it's around six thirty, see." I said showing her my watch.

"Wait...where exactly are you from?" She asked me.

"Wait, why does that have anything to do with what time it is?" I asked, sort of confused.

"Just answer the question." She said slightly raising her voice and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well...somewhere outside of Vale. It's around three miles off of the border. But, again, I don't see how this has anything to do with.." I was cut off.

"You forgot to set your watch up an hour. Once you enter Vale you turn your time up by an hour." She said as the sound of watches clicking and beebing echoed throughout the hallways of beacon, one of them being mine. At least I wasn't the only one who made this mistake.

I looked up from my now correct watch "Well...sorry for disturbing the tour, but we should really be going now."

"Right, come on." Was the only responce I got from Weiss, again in that I'm always right sort of tone that she seems to have when stuff like this happens.

We started to pickup speed through the halls as we where now slightly late for when we had to be there. I had no clue how close we where to the training gym though. This school, being as repetitive as it was, made it very confusing to figure out exactly where you where. I was assuming we where close as Weiss was starting to slow down. I could say that being that the hallway we where heading down just led to a giant, highly detailed set of double doors, so unless it was just a fancy entrance to more hallways, that had to be the training gym. As we got closer to the doors you where able to hear a collection of voices from inside. Yea, this had to be the training gym...and it was. As Weiss opened the doors to the gym all you could see was a gaint, open room that was extremely vacant except for all th kids inside. It was literally just a big, empty room that was wight on all sides, even the cieling and floor where a bright shade of white. I wasn't sure how this was a training gym if there was nothing in it.

"Everyone stay here." Weiss said as she walked over to meet Ruby, Yang, and Blake who had been here waiting for around ten minutes or so as the time was now 8:10.

The four of them chatted and left everyone standing around wondering what was going on for around ten more minutes. Then Blake stepped up from the four of them.

"We have brought you all here today to have a slight test of skill amongst all of you. There will be a winner for every class of hunter. The winners will get the priviledge of getting a five minute headstart in tommorows innitiation. Now, this may not seem like much, but trust us on this, it is." Blake said in that same, emotionless tone.

Well, this initiation must be difficult as all hell if a five minute headstart is a big bonus.

"You will all fight with other members of your class type and a winners will be given at the end of the tournement. You will either fight until submition, or until your minute is up." Said Blake.

So we only have a minute to fight, well...thats not to bad. I never really wanted to fight someone I didn't have a probem with, but if that five minute head start was such a big deal, I was going to fight for it.

"Now, what group is going first?" Yang enthusiatically jumped up to say. I guess she was the exciting one of team RWBY.

Multiple peaple started to scream and put there hands up to get called on first. I guess some peaple really wanted that five minute head start for tommorow. Team RWBY looked around and finally chose for the rifleman class to go first. This wouldn't take to long as there was only around twenty or so members of each class.

"Now we need two members from that group, any volunteers?" Yang asked as multiple hands shot up in the general area that the rifleman group was standing.

"You two in the front, you look like you could do some damage." Yang said as she went down and pulled two girls from the crowd... small, scrawny ones at that. I did recognize one of the girls to be Kat though. I didn't take Kat to be a rifleman, she had the look of stealth more than anything. However the other girl looked like she could be more of a tank class due to her armour. This was going to be a fascinating fight.


	6. Chapter 6- Underestimated

Noah's P.O.V

Kat and the other girl went to there sides of the training gym, which was still an empty, white room. I not sure if this is really a good training room if there's nothing in it. My eyes where suddenly drawn over to Team RWBY walking over to the entrance to the room, waving everyone over to join...except for Kat and the other girl that is. It looked like Yang was just poking the wall from a distance, but there was a loud beeping sound every time she hit the wall, indicating that there was some sort of panel there.

The floor started to violently shake, cuasing panic throughout the crowd. Weiss started to say that it was all okay, but that didn't stop me from keeping my finger on the trigger of Earth Shaker. The center of the floor made a similiar noise to the airlock of the ship opening as it started to slide open and reveal a medium sized arena that had small bunkers and walls for cover, perfectly sized for two peaple to fight. It was also highly detailed like the rest of the school, shocker. I looked around to see if I could find Kat and the other girl. The girl was already in the arena, but Kat was frozen and just stairing into it. I started to walk over to help her until Weiss jumped out in front of me.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"She needs help, I'm her friend. I'm not disturbing the fight, if anything I'm starting it." I said to Weiss as she looked behind her and stared at Kat, I guess she really didn't realize that Kat wasn't exactly a fighter and needed a bit of a push to actually do it.

"Just let me talk to her." I said to Weiss.

"Fine." She said stepping aside.

I walked over to Kat who was still frozen, everyones eyes attached to me.

"Come on Kat, you need to get down there and beat that girl, I 'm going to try and win. If you win this, we can make a plan to be on the same team as eachother, you want that to happen...right?" I asked Kat.

She just looked at me and nodded with a smile across her face. She reached into her backpack and pulled out two swords that bended at the end to make hooks. I looked down at the handle and noticed that there was some type of long barreled pistol built into the handle. The left one had a light blue tint to it where the right had a darker shade of red. That meant that one of them was powered from Ice Dust, and the other fire.

"Those are impressive, I see why you didn't fight the guys on the ship yourself now...they had your weapons." I luaghed as I realized this. I really need to stop judging things by how they look.

"Yep, thats why, and thank you" Kat said as she hugged me and jumped into the arena. I was really not expecting a hug from her, but I didn't say that I minded. Kat was fairly attractive and...no, you came here to learn to fight. Maybe it's best if I save that stuff until the year is over.

Kids started to surround the arena, some laughing at me...I really didn't mind.

"Well, now that that is over." I heard Yang say before she started to countdown. "Three, two, one, fight!" She screamed, echoing in the gym.

I looked into the arena and saw Kat and the other girl, who was weilding something that looked like a military assault rifle that had an axe built into the front of the gun, charging towards eachother. The other girl was shooting, but it was highly inefective as Kat seemed to just slice them out of the air with amazing speed. As they got withen a good two feet of eachother Kat side stepped the other girl and latched one of the hooks of her sword on the girls arm and pulled her towards her, then she unlached that one and put the other around her ankle and pulled upwards, causing the girll to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Kat then scooted the girls weapon away andhad one of the hooks on the girls neck, the other was currently in gun form and pointed at her face. The girl tapped out and Kat released her from the grip of her weapons. Then she exited the arena as Kat waited for another challenger. I really underestimated her. The next challenger was a guy who had a very large revolver that had six barrels, which confused me until the round started and he fired the weapon. It looked like it shot every round out of the cylinder, when he pulled the hammer back it rotated another seperate cylinder. He managed to make it to a reload against cat at least. When the gun reloaded the barrel flicked down and he just placed another ring of cylinders in the gun. However as soon as he reloaded the gun, Kat was there to take him down, in a very painful looking way. She jumped on top of he guy and hooked her blades to the back of his jacket and then jumped behind him and flung him infront of her. Again, a loud thud hit the ground followed by another contestant tapping out. The next contestant didn't have much luck winning either, neither did the next four. Kat finally lost when a girl with some sort of explosive rifle stepped up and beat her, not by tapout, but the clock just ran out and Team:RWBY thought the other girl fought better. I personally thought Kat could have beat her, but she was probably getting tired. As Kat was coming out of the arena she was greeted by clapping, cheering, and multiple high fives. She still headed straight to me though and gave me, yet another, hug...this one lasted a lot longer though. She let go and started to talk.

"My name...it's Ashley." She said, sounding slightly embarassed.

"Wait...what?" I asked, being more confused than I have been in a long time.

"You heard me." She said, lightly hitting me in the shoulder.

"So why did you tell me your name is Katherine?" I asked, still confused.

"Only friends can call me Ashley. Katherine is just a fake name I tell peaple I don't know really well. My nickname is still Kat though, so you can still call me that." She said, smiling.

"Well our friendship has really evolved within a span of five hours." I said, laughing to myself.

"What does that mean?" She jokingly asked.

"We went from me fighting peaple to get your stuff back to you hugging me everytime you see me." I said as we both started to luagh.

"So which one do you want me to call you?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Your name, what do I call you?" I repeated.

"Oh, you will call me Kat. I like that better than Ashley." She said.

"Well then, Kat, I think you did a great job fighting. To bad you didn't win though." I said.

"Well just because I lost doesn't mean that you should to, I still want to see you can even fight good anyway." She said with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"Didn't I fight a guy for you like five hours ago?" I said, giving her sarcasm right back to her.

"Shutup." She said, attempting to push me, but was laughing to hard.

I went to say something but was cut off by Yang screaming over the crowd.

"Alright. Thats it for the Rifleman class fighters." She said as she gestured over to the winner and started clapping with the rest of the crowd. "Now, which group will go next..." The clapping and chearing continued. "How about the tank class fighters!" Yang screamed.

The tank class fighters all stepped forward and started waving at Yang to get her to take them in the arena first.

"You, in the back. Get up here now." Yang said, I thought she was talking to some one else until she started describing hhow I looked.

"Well, I gotta go for a minute Kat." You better chear me on." I said as I walked up to the arena, the crowd parting and clapping for me.

I went up and stood beside Yang as she picked out another fighter from the crowd. She ended up calling on a guy who had what looked like a halberd axe that had a large energy cannon inside the long handle. We shook hands and went down into the arena and took our sides as we waited for someone to start counting down. I looked up and saw more kids surrounding the arena. The only one I noticeed was Kat who was giving me two thumbs up with a large smile across her face. I looked back across the arena and saw my competitor already in fighting stance. I took one as well and put Earth Shaker into hammerfist form. Once Earth Shaker was done forming, which only took about hallf a second, peaple started to chear. I guess none of the rifleman had trasmforming weapons.

"Fighter one, are you ready?" Yang said, I nodded in responce. "Fighter two, are you ready?" My competitor nodded. "OK then. Three, two, one, Fight!"


	7. Chapter 7- Day one

Noah's P.O.V

I charged towards my oppenent, as did he. I put my left arm into gun form and unleashed a barrage of rounds onto my opponent. He blocked a few, but his long weapon was his weakness as a few made it through and impacted on his chest armour. Do to my guns having Earth Dust, it knocked him down. I took this chance and leaped into the air, using my arm that was in hammerfist form, I punched his chest, pushing him into the ground with tremendous force. The cracks in the ground where at least a foot long around the small crater he was now in. He tapped out, I guess I'll be nice here as that was a bit excessive.

"You alright." I said as I stuck my hand out to help him out of the hole.

"Yea, are you." He said.

"Well you never landed a hit on my, so yea." I said as he grabbed my hand and I helped him up.

"Well...good." He said walking away with his head down. I looked up at Kat who was still giving me that thumbs up. I luaghed as it looked like she was just on repeat.

My next contestant was a guy with some sort of hammer that flipped into a pump shotgun, it had the same green glow as mine. It looked cool and all, but coolness was not a contendor to how you fight. He did this odd spin with his weapon to say he was ready to fight, I just nodded. We ran towards eachother. I didn't know what I would do though, but I knew it wouldn't feel to good. I waited for him to swing first, and he did. I blocked his attack with my left arm by grabbing the handle of his weapon, then I uppercutted him in the stomach with my right arm, obviously in hammer form. Again, because of Earth Dust, he lifted into the air at least a foot. I then let go of his hammer and, before his feet even went back to the ground, hit him dead on in the chest. This sent him to the ground, but he still got up. He was determined, I'll give him that. He put his weapon in shotgun mode and started shooting. One of the rounds hit my armour. It didn't feel to good, but it didn't leave a mark on my armour. I looked up and pointed Earth Shaker at his face, switching both of them to gun form. The look on his face wasn't good as he knew that he was beat at this point, so he just hit the deck and tapped out. I must have really hurt him on those first two hits. I jogged over to see if he was even okay.

"You hurt?" I asked him.

"No...you just got a hell of an arm on you." He said as he stood up, holding his stomach. He's a trooper.

My next contestant was a girl with two large shields on each arm. It looked like they turned sideways and had an arm cannon on each shield. I liked the design, it was just...different. The shields where both a glowing blue, this indicated that they used energy dust. She nodded up to start the fight, as did I. Instead of my opponent charging at me, she immediatly started shooting. Those cannons had a hell of a punch to them as it nearly knocked me over on the first hit. I stuck Earth Shaker infront of my face, not to attack, but to see if the hammer was able to block a high powered attack. To my suprise, it was. I thought the hammer would just fly back and hit me in the face.

"Well, thats good to know." I said to myself.

I stood up and charged towards the girl, I couldn't shoot as her shields would ultimately block all of the rounds. She took an abrasive stance and simply waited for me to come to her. She planned this. I knew that if I went over there and struck her, she would just have something waiting for me. I stopped and looked for a different approach. I noiced that the shields didn't cover the top of her, just the front and sides. I could always jump and attack from the top...or maybe she expects me to do that. Then I got another idea. Maybe if I hit the ground and activate my dust, it will cause a small earthquake that will knock her off balance. It's worth the try. I put Earth Shaker into hammerfist form and hit the ground with all my strength, to my suprise, it also worked. It also did exactly what I wanted it to. I jumped up and struck the girl, normaly I wouldn't feel right about this, but in Beacon you where soppost to do what you had to, and nobody would give you crap for beating a girl in a fight or losing to one. My first strike hit one of her shields, the other went right in between them and hit her chest. She also tapped out. I was starting to impress myself. I looked back up at kat, who was now jumping in joy and cheering for me, I still couldn't help but to smile. I was trying to wave at her, but before she noticed me my next contestant was already here. It was a guy with a gun fairly similiar to the guy with the fancy revolver, but this time it was a double barrelled shotgun that rotated in two more shells when he shot, it looked like he could shoot around six times before reloading. His weapon didn't seem to have a hitting mode, so hitting was my plan off attack. He nodded up to start the fight, I did so aswell...again. He started shooting, there was always a slight pause between his shots as he had to wait for two rounds to rotate into his gun. I would use that to move up. That worked as he was soon defeated, The process of beating opponents went on for three more.

I was getting very tired from all the fighting, as it had been going on for around half an hour now, but I wasn't going to let being tired stop me. Although my next opponent looked like he would be a challenge. He had a suit of armor that was easily as thick as mine and a mask that had a large face on it that seemed to stair through your soul the more you looked at it. The mask only had one hole to see through, where the other eye hole would be was just a large claw mark that went through where the hole should have been. His weapon was a crude looking rocket launcher, that was it...I hope. I nodded up to signal to start the fight, before my opponent nodded he stuck his hand down the barrel of the gun. I heard a loud, popping noise as he pulled out a large chainsaw out of the barrel, the other half of the rocket launcher opened up, revealing another chainsaw. So his weapon was dual chainsaws that stuck together and formed a rocket launcher...great.

"This is gonna hurt." I said to myself as my opponent nodded up to start.

The charge towards him nearly deafened you as his chainsaws produced a noise that was so loud, it was hard to even think. They also left a fine trail of exaust wherever he went. Maybe the exaust was explosive, his weapon was powered by fire dust after all, so maybe if I got close and used the muzzle flash of Earth Shaker to my advantage. My trail of thought was thrown of by the grinding noise of his saws up against the bottom of Earth Shaker. I needed to see if the plan worked, so I hit his stomach to see how effective his armor actually was. To my suprise, it seemed his armor was more for looks than anything as it left a small crater. He was slightly stunned so I took the chance and fired Earth Shaker as close to the fumes of his saws as I could manage. It didn't work...awesome. Now I need to figure out a new plan of attack. I looked around to see if I could figure something else out, but I took way to long as a rocket ran by my face, the heat seaming to burn me on its own. He shot once more, this time the rocket went right above me, missing by around a foot. I noticed that he had to reload after every shot. I will use the same strategy as the guy with the double barrel, move up while he is reloading and strike when close enough. I waited for the next round to go off, but nothing was happening. I looked at my opponent and noticed one thing, his launcher was turning, but he wasn't taking out the chainsaw. He just kept the weapon aimed at me, and in a split second, I realized what he was doing. He was going to shoot the chainsaw at me! I had no clue his weapon could do that, but I admit that I should have expected it. My only thought now was how I was going to react when he pulled the trigger. I stuggled to figure out what to do at this point, but the loud ringing sound of the time of the fight expiring saved me. This was the first fight between the two groups that already went that didn't end with someone tapping out. Team RWBY walked down into the arena to pick a winner. Blake stepped forward to decide the winner.

"The winner of the fight is..." She stopped and looked at the two of us, she didn't say anything else, but she did raise up one of our hands to decide...it wasn't mine.

I put Earth Shaker into travel mode and looked at my opponent, but he was already at the other side of the arena waiting for another opponent. That sucks, I wanted to ask what his name was, oh well. I'll ask another time.

I started walking out of the arena. Even the stairs that led to and from the arena where, like everything else, extremely detailed. I can't imagine how much money has been put into Beacon. I looked up from the stairs and saw Kat waiting for me at the top, along with many other students that where clapping and chearing for me. As expected, I reached the top of the stairs and was greeted byhigh fives and peaple saying good job, but the best thing was the hug that I got from Kat. Sure, she has done it at least twenty times now, but the fact that she was my best and only friend at Beacon made it so much better than any high five or good job that any body could do.

"You fought really good, it's a shame you didn't win." Kat said, sounding slightly depressed at the end.

"Thanks, but I didn't need to win if you didn't. I don't want you getting a head start and ending up on a team with someone else. I'm assuming you don't either.

"Yea...your right." Kat said, chuckling.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was around 9:15. If the initiation tommorow was as early as said to be, we might need to get to sleep soon.

"Hey Kat, we might want to get to sleep, we need to be well rested for the initiation." I said.

"Yea, your right." Kat let out a sarcastic yawn. "Do you know where we are suppost to be sleeping tonight. I mean, none of the freshman get dorms until we pass initiation." Kat said, it was a very good point to as I actually had no clue about where we where suppost to sleep tonight.

"Well, I'm not sure. We can always ask team RWBY." I said.

"Sure, lets ask them." Kat said.

We started to walk over to team RWBY, on our way over I managed to catch a glimpse of the current fight going on in the arena. It was still the guy with the mask against a completely different contestant than who went after me. I think Kat caught me stairing into the arena.

"Did you ever catch that guys name." Kat asked, not really what I expected her to say.

"Actually, no. All I really heard him do was maniacly laugh. I think he is kindove creepy. I personally don't think we need to know his name" I said to Kat.

"Well, you never know." She said. "And just between you and me, I think you fought better." Kat said, grabbing my hand. I was very shocked by this, I mean I really liked Kat and all, but this was just a little to quick for me. I mean we just became friends today. I wasn't sure whether or not I should say something...I guess I had to make a decision.

"Hey Kat." I said, pulling my hand out of hers, I was starting to get butterflys. "Do you not think this relationship is moving a bit to fast. I mean, we went from me simply helping you, to you hugging me everytime you see me, and now your holding my hand. I'm not saying that I don't like you and all, I really do...honestly. But this is just to fast. Don't you agree?" I said, praying for a semi-positive responce.

"Well, yea...sort of. I thought you didn't mind. I see what your getting at, but...I...um..." Kat was starting to choke on her words. I needed to say something, but what.

"Listen Kat, I like you, we just need to take this slower. What do you say we just leave this where it's at and continue the relationship...just a little slower." I said, hoping she new what I was saying.

"Well, yes. That works just fine." Kat said as she gave me another hug, she then grabbed a hold of my hand again, this time I grabbed hers to.

"Thats better." I said. "Don't you agree?"

"Yea, this is better. So we are deffinatly still friends...right?" She asked, one of her cat ears twitching.

"deffinatly, but we can't really take this any further unless I ask you something." I said, the butterfly's in my stomach getting slightly worse.

"And what would that be?" She responded.

"Would you...um...consider being my...um...girlfriend?" I asked, the butterflys getting even worse, even though I bassically knew what the answer was.

"Yes!" She said, nearly jumping into the air, hugging me yet again.

"Your a hugger, aren't you?" I sarcastically asked.

"Is it that obvious." She said, we started to laugh.

We where now almost three feet away from team RWBY. I tapped on Weiss's shoulder, she turned.

"What do you want." She said with that rude voice that just seemed to fit her.

"We are just wondering where you needed to go to sleep for tonight. Both of us already fought and we want to get some sleep for initiation." I asked, Kat remaining close to my side.

"Just go to the room where Ozzpin gave the speach, that's where all the freshman sleep on the first night this year." Weiss said, turning back around as if she had nothing to do with us. I turned to Kat.

"Well, I guess thats where we're heading." I said to Kat. We started walking towards the exit of the training gym.

"Yea Kat, I wanted to ask you, what do you call your weapon?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh these, I call them Sun and Moon. It refers to one being blue, and the other red. Makes sence right?" She said.

"Perfect sence." I said.

"Good, what do you call yours?" She asked in return.

"Earth Shaker." I said as I opened up the door to the hallways.


	8. Chapter 8- Day one pt 2

Noah's P.O.V

Kat and I where walking down the hall towards the Great Hall where Ozzpin gave his speach. We where both very tired from the small tournement that team RWBY organized. I have still been wondering why Kat klinged onto me as fast as she did though. I knew it wasn't right, but it didn't bother because of how fast my parents got together. They met eachother a day before they started dating and they had an amazing relationship with eachother. Actually, the only thing that felt wierd about it was that I wasn't quiet sure what to do from this point on in the relationship. I mean, Kat and I already agreed from this point on to take it slow and just stick to the hugging, hand holding, and talking for know and just move on when it feals right. I guess the next step in the relationship is patience, that is the most logical step I guess. I continued to think about it until I noticed a tap on my shoulder. I looked over to see Kat's green eyes staring at me like I did something wrong.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have said your name three times know, why didn't you respond?" She asked.

"Oh...I swear I didn't hear you. I was kindove lost in thought." I said.

"About what?" She responded.

"Uh, just about initiation tommorow." I said, not wanting to tell her what I was really thinking about.

"Oh, ok then. I was kindove thin king about that to earlier. What do you think it will be this year?" Kat asked.

"Not sure, I only know that they do it in the Emerald Forest every year and that there's also a different objective every time. Other than that, I'm not really sure what to think other than it's probably not going to be easy." I said.

"I know it's not going to be easy. I heard that even team RWBY had trouble with initiation, and they're at the top of there class!" Kat loudly said.

"Where did you hear that?" I questioned.

"I just overheard it on the ship from a group of students." Kat said.

"I wouldn't believe that it was that hard, I mean they can't do anything worse than what we will have to do during the school year itself. Initiation is only a test to get you in the school. So unless this is the most difficult school in the world, I would say that it isn't that hard." I said.

"Didn't you just say that it wasn't going to be easy?" Kat asked.

"Well...yea, but I didn't say it was going to be extremely difficult either." I said.

"Good point." Kat responded.

We where getting closer to the Great Hall, I think. This school was still very confussing. I really wasn't sure if we where almost to the Great Hall, just that we where closer than we where before. I looked over at Kat.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"Not a clue, I thought you knew." She said.

"I thought I knew to." I said. "We can always just look for an exit and walk to the main entrance. The entrance leads right to the Great Hall."

"Sure, it will probably get us there quicker than just wondering around." She said. "What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "11:33." I said.

"Has it really been that long?" She asked.

"I guess so." I responded.

We continued to walk through the halls so we could find an exit. We had trouble finding one as the school seemed to get even more confusing as we walked through it.

"You know, you would think that with a school being this big and the fact that every kid is carrying a weapon at all times that there would be more exits." Kat said.

"I know right!" I responded, trying not to sound angry.

"I mean, it can't possibly be this hard to find a damn exit." Kat said, sounding frustrated and tired at the same time.

"Agreed, I guess we finally found a flaw in the school's desi..." I stopped as I looked down one of the many hallways to see a red, glowing sign that had the four letters on it that we had been looking for...exit!

"What are you doing, why did you stop?" Kat asked.

I just pointed down the hallway and looked at Kat.

"Well it's about time!" Kat screamed, letting out a sigh.

We where technically sprinting towards the exit, It didn't take me long that Kat was way faster than me. It didn't help that we both still had our armor on either. And considering that mine was on level with a juggernaut suit, speed wasn't really an ally with me. I was only half way down the hallway when Kat made it to the end, she turned and looked at me.

"Hurry up slow poke!" She screamed at me, laughing.

"You try running with this armor on!" I screamed back, now about three fourths close to the exit.

"I'm good, heavy really isn't my style." She said, still laughing.

I started slowing down as I got closer to the door so I wouldn't slam into it. Kat smiled at me and then walked out the door, I soon followed. When the door opened, I noticed that there just happened to be a full moon tonight, or at least as full as it would get do to it being shattered on the one side. I looked around to see which way was faster to get to the Great Hall. While looking around I noticed that I could see the corner of the ship docks off to my right.

"Lets go right Kat." I said. "The ship docks are right there which means the entrance is right around the corner."

"Well then, lets go. I'm tired and I want to get this armor off." Kat said.

"Your not the only one." I said as I started to walk around the corner, Kat following me at my side.

"Well, I guess we will actually get some sleep tonight." Kat said.

"Yea, I'm sure we will need it for tommorow morning." I said.

I was right about the entrance being around the corner. As soon as I walked around it I saw the same ginormous, highly detailed doors that went into the Great Hall of Beacon. I reached for the doors handle to pull it open. One problem...it was, to my suprise, locked. I was starting to get angry.

"Are you fricking kidding me." I angrily said.

"What?" Kat responded.

"It's locked." I said.

"Damn it!" Kat screamed, I really wasn't used to hearing her curse...but it was kindove funny.

"Well, I guess we have to go back inside and find another way in." I said.

"Well...can you at least try knocking?" Kat asked.

"I ccan try, but what are the odds that someone is going to hear?" I questioned. "I mean, it is a really big room."

"Why don't you punch it?" Kat asked.

"Won't that brake the door?" I said.

"They built this place to last, just take the dust crystal out of your weapon." She said.

"Ok then, but if we get in trouble for this, your taking the blame." I said.

"Fine by me." Kat responded.

I lifted my left arm up to remove the crystal. Do do this you had to hold down both the firing trigger and the trasformation trigger at once, then you would pull off the three barrels. There was then a small hatch in the top of the weapon system, you would simply open that, and there is where the crystal laid. I knew that I had to be carefull with a unprotected dust crystal, especially an earth crystal. Earth crystal generally had a bad habbit of being radioactive, to prevent any type of radiation poisoning you needed to have a protective type of metal around whatever you kept it in. To take this precaution, I built in a small, sealed up pouch on each leg of my armour. I slid the crystal into there.

"I didn't know that your suit had pockets." Kat said.

"There not really pockets, I only put dust crystals in there." I said.

"Oh." Kat simply responded.

I pulled my arm back to hit the door, transforming Earth Shaker into hammerfist form. I swung at the door, It didn't even leave a scratch. Kat was right when she said they built this place to last.

"Do you think anyone heard it?" Kat asked.

"Not sure, want me to try again?" I responded.

"Sure." She said.

I reeled my arm back to hit the door again and swung, though about half way through my swing the ginormous doors began to open. I tryed to stop my arm from going any further, but the weight of my armor and weapon on that arm made it difficult to stop.

"Look out!" I screamed.

"What...Oh crap!" A male voice said from the opening of the door.

I heard a transforming sound of what I thought was a weapon, and then a seperate sound of two peices of metal hitting of of eachother. I looked up to see a student crouched behind a shield that had an ursa skull painted on it. I quickly put Earth Shaker into travel mode so I could ask if he was alright.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." The male student said as he raised up from the shield. I noticed that he only had one eye, which was a bright crimson like color. The other was just a scar across his face. He still had his armor on as well, which was a mix of leather and metal plating. All except for his right arm that is, which was covered completely in metal. It looked like he just had a blue jacket under that with black pants inder it all.

As he stood up his shield began to fold inwards, seeming to become apart of his arm. That was...different.

"Well, good. What's your name exactly?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You first." He said back. I guess that was fair.

"Noah Martain." I said as I stuck my hand out.

"Nathaniel Gowen." He cautiosly responded. "What was that for, exactly?"

"Oh...yea, really sorry about that. We thought that normal means of knocking wouldn't work on this door...so I removed the dust crystal from my weapon and punched it." I said.

There was a long pause between us untin Nathaniel responded. I noticed that he was looking around behind me.

"Who is we?" He questioned.

"What do you mean who is we? The other person's right here." I said as I stepped aside so he could so Kat, I didn't realize how much bigger my armor made me.

"Oh, I couldn't see her around you. That armor makes you quiet a big person." Nathaniel said.

"Yea, I noticed that when I was moving." I said, we all began to chuckle.

Nathaniel walked by me and up to Kat. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kat." She said. "I'm with him."

"Well, nice to meet you two. I'm assuming you guys came here to get some sleep to?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious at this point." I jokingly said.

"Just a bit." Nathaniel responded. "You guys want to come over hear with my group, there's only three of us including me."

I looked over at Kat to get her opinion, she nodded.

"Sure, we could use some more friends at this point." I said, we all started to laugh again.

Nathaniel turned and walked in, Kat and I followed. Nathaniel started walking towards two girls who where sitting in one of the corners of the Great Hall. One of them was a cat faunas like Kat and looked very similiar to Blake from team RWBY...like, extremely similiar. She even dressed the same. I have to ask about that, maybe there related in some way, or just really good friends. The other girl was sleeping, but I could still make out what she looked like due to there not being a blanket. She dressed in a light blueish long sleeved shirt, and a short skirt. On her fore arms was a pair of black leather bracers, with dull silver armour spikes on the tops. There was also elbow and shin gaurds that had the same silver color as the rest of her armor and a fitting breast plate that had an odd symbol that was chipped away, it had a few scratches on it as well. Some black leather straps attached the breast plate to a smaller back plate, which also had shoulder armour connecting to it. Also from the chest-plate are more straps leading to her hips, there was two folded swords hanging off of them. What was odd here is that she was sleeping, why did she still have her armor on? I have to ask about that to.

By the time I observed all of this we where around five feet away from Nathaniel's 'group'. Nathaniel turned to introduce me to them.

"Well, Noah, Kat, this is Blaise and Emylia. Blaise, Emylia, this is Noah and Kat." Nathaniel said, pointing at who was who. I noticed that Blaise was the one who looked like Blake...so even there names where similiar, they have to be related.

"Hello there" Kat said, sticking her hand out to shake there hands.

"Sup" Emylia said, she then rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Hi." Blaise said as she shook Kat's hand, then looking down into her lap. She was probably shy...or she was just very tired as well.

"Excuse me, Blaise, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Um...sure." She said, hesatently looking up.

"I noticed that you look a lot like Blake from team RWBY. Are you two related in any way? You don't have to answer though, I'm just wondering." I said.

Blaise stared at me for a minute as if she was deciding whether to tell me or not, then she started nodding her head.

"Yes, I'm her younger sister. She is a year ahead of me." Blaise said, I wasn't really suprised.

"Ok then, thanks. I was just wondering, I'm Noah." I said, she didn't respond. I turned to Nathaniel.

"Are they usually this quiet?" I asked.

"No, it's just been a long day, especially for Blaise." Nathaniel said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, she has been getting picked on all day just because she's a fuanas." He said.

"I think I know how she feels." Kat said. "A group of boys known as Team CRDL stole my bag and was teassing me on the ship here, Noah delt with them though."

"Really, well isn't that a coincedence." Nathaniel said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, the same group of boys was picking on Blaise once wo got off of the ship. Where all the dents in his armor from you?" He asked.

"Probably, I ended up fighting him to help Kat." I said.

"Ha! That means he got beaten up twice in a day. I really hope that he learned his lesson at this point, getting beat up by two freshman in under an hour must really hurt your reputation." Nathaniel said, we then shared a laugh. "Is that how you met Kat, or have you known eachother for a while?" Nathanial asked.

"Yea, thats how we met. What about you three, have you known them for a while?" I asked in return.

"Well Blaise and I have been dating for a little over a year now, but we just met Emylia today, and please don't think that they're ignoring you. It has been a very long day for them and they're very tired. And from the looks of it you guys need some rest to." Nathanial said.

"Yea, your right. It was very nice meating you guys." I said to Nathanial.

"You to. Talk to you tommorow?" Nathanial said.

"Hopefully." I said.

Kat and I waved and started to walk away.

"Well, they where nice." Kat said.

"Agreed, I think we just made some friends." I said.

"Yea, I think so to. Now, where do you think we should sleep?" Kat asked.

"Um..." I said as I started to look around for a good spot to crash. "How about over there?" I said, pointing to a seperate corner of the Great Hall that was nearly vacant of students.

"Sure, that looks like we will at least have some room to move around." Kat said.

"Ok then, now all we have to do is find a bathroom so we can get dressed." I said.

"I think I saw some right through that door, lets go." Kat said, walking over to a door that was fairly close to where we were going to sleep.

We walked through the door to see a girls and boys bothroom sign as soon as the doors opened. I walked in and found a stall to get undressed in.

5 minutes later.

I walked out of the bathroom in my normal clothes, my armor in my arms. I noticed that Kat wasn't out yet and decided to go wait for her at the location where we were going to sleep. Once I got there I dropped my armor onto the floor, the thud echoing throughout the room. I didn't take off Earth Shaker yet, but I began to do so. I laid Earth Shaker onto the ground next to my armor, and went ahead and got comfortable on the floor...or at least as comfortable as I could get on a hard floor with no pillow or blanket. However I was so tired that I almost fell asleep in minutes, infact I would have completely fallen aslepp if I wouldn't have seen Kat walk out of the doors. I then remembered that I have never seen Kat outside of her armor, and that she was even prettier without it. She was wearing a green , sleeveless undershirt with a black top that was also sleeveless. The top ended around three inches above her belly botton. She also had black jeans where one leg went all the way to her feet, the other to the bottom of her knee and had green tennis shoes with black laces and rubber pads on the bottom. She looked really good with it all on, it just...suited her.

Kat walked over and laid down beside me.

"You look very nice in that outfit." I said.

"Oh, thanks." Kat said, blushing slightly.

"Well, lets get to sleep. We will need it for the morning." I said.

"Right, night Noah." She said.

"Night Kat." I responded. We then both dosed off into a deep sleep.

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, and also a special thanks to Kymeara who let me use his OC's Nathanial, Blaise, Emylia, and another character that hasn't been introduced yet. These four characters will be the secondary team in my story (Team JNPR is the shows secondary team), they will be appearing throughout the story. Also go give Kymeara's stories a look, he is a really talented writer and deserves to have more readers. Thank you for reading.


End file.
